User talk:65.130.95.101
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already started making some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel" page! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick, easy and free, and there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and ' ' * The ability to create a that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to * The ability to images and other media * The ability to create a custom to modify the appearance of this site * The right to contribute in formal decisions in the community, including the and . Before signing up, however, you may wish to view some of our , which provide links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , , and guidelines for proper . If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information beyond an email address and date of birth. We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! Thanks. 31dot (talk) 22:53, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Multiple Edits Please make use of the Preview button when making edits. This allows you to see what your edit looks like before you save it, which reduces the load on the database and makes the Recent Changes page easier to read. Thanks. It would also be helpful if you posted a brief explanation of your edits in the edit summary bar when you edit, so others know what you did and maybe the reason you did it. Thanks 31dot (talk) 23:39, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Please read the above. 31dot (talk) 23:46, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Do not remove a citation request tag unless you are providing a citation or have some other explanation for why you are removing it. You also are still not making use of the Preview button. 31dot (talk) 16:07, June 10, 2013 (UTC) The purpose of your edits such as this one is still not clear, as you seem to be removing valid content. If you continue to remove seemingly valid information with no explanation, you may be blocked until you read and acknowledge this page. 31dot (talk) 23:44, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Use talk pages The edit summary is for summarizing edits. If you have something to say about a section of an article, use the talk page. - 18:58, June 11, 2013 (UTC)